


In limousine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Verse, PWP, What-If, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Jounouchi diventasse un dragon-slave particolarmente desideroso delle attenzioni del suo master?





	In limousine

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito della fanfiction: “Il calore del giovane drago”.  
> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> Yu-gi-oh; Jounouchi Katsuya/Seto Kaiba;Kaiba non vuole fare sesso in macchina, ma Jounouchi insiste.

In limousine

 

Seto stava appoggiato contro il sedile della limousine e osservava i vetri oscurati.

“Non capisco cosa ci trovi in quell’insulsa scuola” si lamentò.

< Cosa mi è saltato in mente? Fargli fare gli esami da privatista a scuola… senza nemmeno preparazione! Fortunatamente con i miei agganci e le conoscenze che aveva degli anni scorsi, sono riuscito a fargli dare il diploma > pensò.

Si voltò verso Jounouchi.

“Sei stranamente silenzioso”. Fece notare.

Katsuya gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Pensavo che è da parecchio che non mi tocchi, master” sussurrò.

Kaiba inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre l’altro gli strusciava la guancia contro la spalla.

“Mi avevi detto che dopo due settimane, il tempo di riprendermi, me ne avresti dato ancora” sussurrò, iniziando a sfilargli la casacca candida.

Seto gli accarezzò il collo sotto il collo alto del maglione, lì dove c’era un segno vermiglio.

“Abbiamo esagerato con quel collare. Forse è troppo presto” disse.

Jounouchi si mise a cavalcioni su Seto e strusciò con il basso ventre contro di lui.

“Io ne voglio ancora, adesso” mugolò.

Kaiba lo allontanò da sé.

“Stai diventando troppo desideroso. Non vorrei fosse un sintomo per qualche problema” disse secco.

“Ancora” implorò Katsuya, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Seto aggrottò le sopracciglia castane.

“Io non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo in macchina. Si sporcherebbe la tappezzeria” ringhiò.

“Master, io ne voglio ancora” gemette Katsuya. Modulò dei bassi grugniti e Kaiba avvertì un’eccitazione al basso ventre.

“Quando torniamo a casa ti punirò. Si rispettano i miei desideri, non i tuoi” sibilò Seto.

Katsuya gli sfiorò le labbra con l’indice, socchiudendole.

“Me lo promettete? Con la cinghia?” domandò.

Kaiba sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi blu divennero azzurrine.

“C-che diamine hai detto?” chiese con voce tremante.

Jounouchi si stese su di lui a gambe aperte, iniziando a muovere il bacino su e giù. Seto avvertì l’odore che proveniva dall’altro pungergli le narici e boccheggiò.

< Diamine, non ha mai fatto così, nemmeno in calore. Non resisto così > pensò.

“Non vorrai che il tuo schiavo…” mormorò Jounouchi. Si sfilò scarpe e calzini, accarezzandogli la guancia con il piede. “… il tuo gattino, il tuo animaletto…”. Proseguì, sbottonandosi i pantaloni. “… muoia”. Aggiunse, abbassandoli. “E lo farà, senza le giuste attenzioni, master”. Concluse, slacciandosi la camicia.

Seto iniziò a spogliarsi con gesti meccanici.

< Mi sta facendo perdere la testa… > pensò.

Jounouchi si era spogliato completamente e i suoi vestiti erano ricaduti ai piedi del sedile.

“Non avrei dovuto farti uscire nemmeno per andare a scuola, maledetto pervertito. Da oggi non uscirai mai più dalle tue stanze” ringhiò Seto, tirando un pugno sulla portiera.

Katsuya si portò l’indice alla bocca e lo succhiò rumorosamente.

“Mi dicesti che volevi vedermi rimanere nella tua caverna, ad aspettarti. Ora lo potrei fare. Attendere il tuo ritorno, attendere il momento in cui sarai dentro di me” disse.

“Allora ti farò uscire più spesso. Ti porterò con me ovunque” sibilò Seto.

“Va bene, master” borbottò Jounouchi. Sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò.

“È il minimo visto che mi farai sporcare la limousine” si lamentò Kaiba, finendo di spogliarsi. 

Katsuya si penetrò con l’indice ed iniziò a prepararsi da solo, continuò fino ad allargare il muscolo da anello. Si rimise nuovamente a cavalcioni su Seto e gli accarezzò il membro eccitato. Lo guidò fino a lasciarsi prendere.

Kaiba gemette, sentiva l’altro caldo, umido. Inspirò, annusando i feromoni ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, prendendolo.

Katsuya fletteva le gambe, muovendosi su di lui, facendosi sempre più a fondo, lanciando dei gemiti striduli e prolungati.

“Ancora! Ancora!” lo incitava tra gli ansiti.

Kaiba aumentava sempre di più la velocità, mentre l’altro lo incalzava, fremendo, accarezzandolo. Baciandolo desideroso, facendogli scivolare dei rivoli di saliva gelidi sul corpo bollente.

Seto venne con un grido e si abbandonò sul sedile, sporco di sudore, sperma e saliva.

Katsuya gli mise le mani sulle spalle e fece pressione, facendolo uscire e gli si abbandonò contro, ansante.

“Sei stato davvero bravo” ammise Seto, accarezzandogli la testa.

“E voi mi avete premiato facendomi vostro” mugolò Katsuya.

< Appena arriviamo a casa controllo se è un nuovo tipo di calore, se è qualche malattia, se ho sbagliato qualcosa io o semplicemente ci sta prendendo gusto. Magari niente di tutto questo e mi sta solo prendendo in giro > rifletté Kaiba. Recuperò la propria casacca e ne trasse un cellulare, glielo porse.

“Tieni. Con questo puoi tornare a sentire i tuoi amichetti decerebrati, forse ti farebbe bene, gattino” borbottò.

Katsuya socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi color miele liquide. Sorrise e si premette al petto il cellulare.

“Grazie, master” disse con tono grato.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò il miliardario.


End file.
